The Passage of Time
by Tiger-chan
Summary: The Ninja War is over. Sasuke has gone missing again, Naruto finds him. Together but at different times, they discover someone who should never have lived.
1. Dead Man?

Hiya! So I've started a new story, this about Naruto. There's an OC who's point of view is taken most of the time in this story. Hope ya all Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, nor does any of the characters except Toshiko and Suzuki.

Chapter ONE – Dead Man?

My name is Toshiko and I live in the Fire Country. I live with a woman named Suzuki-san. I'm a ninja for Konoha, however I do not live there. As I tell my story, I hope you're sitting comfortably in your chair, drinking something warm and just enjoying your day.

This particular story begins after the Ninja War, the Alliance having won against Akatsuki. From what I hear, Naruto-kun and Bee-san are still hosting their respective tailed-beasts. Although, I live here in the countryside with the nearest town being about thirty miles away, so I don't get much news.

From the reports from Tsunade-san, the old woman is still the Hokage at Konoha, which is fine by me. At this way I won't get crappy missions from the Elders. Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke ended up fighting for Konoha, along side his old teammates, which must be nice, however he has been reporting missing. Other news than that, I don't really care. I'm just a mute girl who's found…. What is this? A dead body?

As I walked over to the seemingly tall man, I poke this body, and heard a soft groan. It would seem the male isn't dead, so I suppose I should take care of him. Lifting his body, I grunted. He was heavy! But manageable I suppose.

After a difficult trip back to the house, I kicked a rock at the house. Popping her head out, beautiful blond, green eyes, a great bust to go with a great fit body, Suzuki smiled at me.

"Toshiko-san! Did you bring in a stray," she asked in a melodic voice.

Nodding my head, I walked past her as she opened the door for me. I gently laid the male down on the bed, and started to strip him. It wouldn't do for me to just let the guy bleed out ya know? I'm not going to let him waste my effort of dragging his butt here. Looking up at his face, I paused as I recognized him from when he was younger. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where do you find these people Toshiko-san? We live out in the middle of nowhere, and yet these people seemed to find us somehow. This really must stop," Suzuki-san rambled, preparing water, a cloth, and scrambling around for new clothes to put him in. "Ah! Found them! They seem to be – Oh! Uchiha Sasuke!"

I looked over my shoulder at the older female, and nodded. Hearing a groan of pain, I looked back at him, as I felt Suzuki-san moving to stand behind me. Slowly, onyx eyes opened up to look at me, and I smiled gently.

"Am I….. ugh…. Safe here," he asked, gritting out the pain.

"Yes," Suzuki-san said softly, and I nodded in reply. "We'll protect you here."

"Don't let them know I'm here…." Sasuke-kun trailed off, falling back into unconsciousness.

Slowly, I reached out and stroked his hair gently, only touching a few strands. Why was he here?

* * *

So? How'd ya enjoy it? Reviews are loved :D


	2. Near Miss

Welcome back! Now here's chapter 2 of Passage of Time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too  
Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me nor does any of the characters except Suzuki and Toshiko

Chapter TWO – Near Miss

It's been three days since Uchiha Sasuke has shown up on my doorstep. So far, no one has followed him, but that could just mean that Sasuke-kun had a better head start then his followers. He's been healing up well, however due to his injuries, he has been in and out of consciousness with a fever most of the time. I worry for the young one.

As of this moment, I'm out in the garden on a sunny bright morning (curse the sun!), enjoying the silence. As bright as it is, I have my dark hair up in a ponytail, with a hat on, a pair of shorts that Suzuki-san always yells at me for wearing, and a tank top. As hot as it is, I'm grateful that I don't live in the desert like the ninjas of Suna. I'm sure by now they are dying.

As I'm pulling out vegetables (we gotta eat ya know), I hear a twig snap, and I pause in my work. Reaching towards my boots, I pull out a kunai, and wait. As I hear a voice behind me, I spin and throw the kunai at the target, which as I find turns out to be a Hatake Kakashi-san, Haruno Sakura-chan, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, and Sai-kun.

"Wow! You should be careful with things like that. They can kill a person," Naruto exclaims, watching in amazement. Unfortunately, Kakashi-san just had to catch the kunai. Couldn't he have just let it do a little nik?

In response to Naruto's remark, I simply nod and wait. It's not like I can talk, so no point in rushing things right?

"Excuse me, can you not talk," Sakura-chan asked. It's amazing people's observation skills don't cha think? I nod my head in agreement anyways and turned back to picking the vegetables. "Hm, well have you seen a man about this tall, black hair, onyx or red eyes with swirls in them around here somewhere? He should be wearing a white shirt –" As Sakura-chan began to describe Sasuke-kun, I toned her out. Sure I had seen him, in fact he's sleeping in my house, but I'm not about to tell them that.

Shaking my head when I realized she was done talking, I looked over at the house at the sound of my name being called. Ignoring the guests, I picked up my basket of food and began to walk towards the house.

"Excuse me!" Sakura started again, this time asking Suzuki-san if she had seen Sasuke. I simply walked inside and put the basket down, casting a glance towards the closed door of where Sasuke-kun was sleeping. Wouldn't he want to meet with Naruto-kun? I walked into his room, and sat down next to him, listening to Sakura-chan and Suzuki-san talk.

"Why yes! I've seen that boy around. He was here about three days ago but left in that direction," Suzuki-chan replied. She always was an accomplished liar.

Hearing Sasuke-kun groan, I looked down at him and pressed a hand to his head. It seems his fever has gone down, but it must still be painful, especially since I was no medic ninja. He opened his eyes, and they focused on me.

"Who's here," he asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

I mouthed, "Naruto-kun and his team," and Sasuke pursed his lips as if he was debating something. After a moment of silence, and Suzuki coming in, she sat down besides me.

"It seems they left. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we protected ya just like we said would," Suzuki-san said softly, smiling down at Sasuke.

After another moment of silence, Sasuke finally spoke up. "I want to see him. Bring the Dobe back here."

We stared at him for a minute, before Suzuki-san finally pushed me towards the door. "If ya leave now, you can still catch to them. Hurry!"

Nodding, I took my leave, hunting down Naruto-kun and the others.

* * *

Finished with that chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it. Reviews are loved! :D


	3. The Reunion

Alright, here's chapter three! I hope ya like.

* * *

Chapter THREE – The Reunion

(Naruto's POV)

As Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I traveled, we moved in silence. We had just barely missed Sasuke, again! How much longer should I go without finding the Teme? It hurts to think that he doesn't want us to catch up to him. Why?

As we traveled, Sakura-chan suddenly stopped and looked behind her. So the rest of us stopped as well. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong Sakura-chan," I asked her. We needed to get a move on if we were ever going to catch up to Sasuke.

"Someone is coming towards us, at a tremendous speed," she said softly, pulling out a kunai and waiting.

"Is it an enemy," Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I don't know. It feels vaguely familiar, but I can't place it."

As we waited, a small figure came into view. Long black hair was tied up, short shorts, a tank top, and boots was what greeted us. Stopping just a few branches away from us, the girl from before stood before us. How did she catch up with us? We were going fast too.

She waved us towards her and when none of us moved, she blew air into her bangs. Jumping towards me, she grabbed my hand, and started pulling.

"Do you want me to come with you," I asked, weakly following her.

Her onyx eyes looked back at me, and she nodded so I had no choice but to follow her. I knew from the sounds behind me that the others followed, all of them with their own questions, however there was no point in asking her.

(Toshiko's POV)

As I raced home, I prayed to the Gods that I made it back for Sasuke to be still awake. I didn't want to drag Naruto-kun and the others back just for Sasuke-kun to be sleeping. I could feel everyone's questioning gaze on me, but I just kept moving, going faster with each step I took.

Finally, my home came into view and I smiled, stopping just outside of the clearing. Jumping down from the tree, I ran towards the building, signaling for everyone to follow me. I kicked a rock at the house, and half way there, Suzuki-san opened the door and smiled at us.

"Toshiko-san," she said softly, reaching out to pet my head once I came within reach. Looking past me, Suzuki-san motioned for the others to come in. "You've made it in time. He's still awake."

Following us into Sasuke-kun's room, I waited by the door and watched Naruto's face as he realized it was his best friend lying on the cot.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted out, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Teme… why are you… We never missed you. You were here the whole time," Naruto said in amazement. He reached out and touched Sasuke's forehead, and then turned to us. "Why is he like this?"

"We found him injured. Neither of us are medic ninja's so we've been unable to heal him with chakra. So we've been healing him the old way with medicine. However he's not doing that well," Suzuki-san answered softly, her melodic voice like music in the silence.

"I can heal him, move Naruto," Sakura-chan said softly.

And thus began the long wait on Sasuke's revival.

* * *

Wow. Took me a while but i got it finished. Hope ya liked it. Reviews are loved!


	4. The Departure

Alright. Here's my next chapter. You silent readers should stop being so silent! I would love some feedback.

anyways here we go!

* * *

Chapter FOUR – The Departure

(Toshiko's POV)

It's been a week since Naruto-kun and the others have been here, and Sasuke is now moving around, almost completely healed. Suzuki-san has been thrilled with having as much company as there has been. Me, I almost miss the silence, but Sai is always picking at Naruto and Sakura that it's entertaining at least. Although I suspect that Sasuke isn't happy with how chummy Sai is with everyone.

Personally, I find it fun to have someone other than Suzuki-san to spar with. I'm constantly going against Naruto-kun, or Kakashi-sensei. Maybe I need to socialize more often, but I'm content with the lifestyle everyone is living right now. However, I know in my heart, that this peacefulness will end, and shortly in fact.

Waiting for the others to finish packing, I smiled, looking into the house at everyone. They're all bickering as usual. It's like a normal family scene, is how I would describe it.

"Are you going to miss us?"

Turning my head, I look up at Kakashi-sensei's face and nodded. Pulling a pad of paper and a pen out from my pouch, I started scribbling on it. When I was done, I turned it towards him.

"I'm going to miss you all. As noisy as it's been, it's been nice having you all, but don't tell Naruto-kun that."

Kakashi-sensei smiled and nodded. "It'll be our secret. Toshiko-san, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes, if I left, I'd be leaving Suzuki-san alone."

"She could come with us."

"No, our place is here. You know where to find us if you wish to visit or need our help."

Kakashi-sensei remained silent for a moment, and I wondered what was on his mind. It was always so difficult to tell with the white haired man, but such is life.

"Toshiko-san," Sasuke called behind me, stepping next to the sensei.

I cocked my head at him, a questioning look on my face.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'll be returning… To Konoha and I'll accept whatever punishment they give me," he said trying to find the right words to say to me.

I smiled and reached up, patting his head. I mouthed, "Take care of yourself" and he nodded, walking away with Kakashi.

"Thank you Toshiko-san for everything," Naruto exclaimed as he walked past me. I waved and as everyone filed out of the house, I continued to wave at them.

* * *

Reviews are loved!

"Be sure to come back and visit," Suzuki-san yelled out, waving at them as well.

After they had disappeared from sight, Suzuki-san gave a sigh and turned around. As I went to follow suit, I heard a scream.


	5. The Fire and Poison

Hey! I'm back with an update. Sorry it took me so long, I recently got a new job so I haven't been able to be around lately. But now, I got it up, here ya go ^_^

* * *

Chapter FIVE – The Fire and Poison

(Naruto's POV)

It was so nice to have Sasuke back. Half the time, I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and realize finding him and him coming back with me, was all just a dream. It's scary to think about once in a while. Even so, he's back!

Although… Something doesn't sit well with me. Like something is wrong, but I can't place it. When we left, everything seemed all right. Maybe I'm just over thinking matters. Yea! That's probably it.

Looking over my shoulder, I bite my lip worriedly and glance at everyone's face. Nothing seems to be the matter with them, but still.

**Kit. You don't smell it do you?**

_Smell what?_

**The scent of fresh blood. Coming from back where we were staying.**

"What?"

Naruto stopped running and looked over back towards Toshiko and Suzuki's home. "I have to go back! Kyuubi says there the scent of fresh blood from where we were staying," he exclaimed, jumping back towards the clearing.

Ignoring everyone's surprised remarks, I moved as quickly as my feet would take me, and the sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one. Their home was ablaze, and dead bodies were littered everywhere.

"Toshiko-san…. TOSHIKO-SAN!" Naruto yelled running towards the building. "SUZUKI-SAN!"

I could hear the others calling for the two females behind me, but I ignored them. All that was important was finding them.

"-TO-SAN!" I paused, looking through the flames. I thought someone called me name. "-RUTO-SAN! NARUTO-SAN!"

"SUZUKI-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU," I yelled, hoping she could hear me.

First there was coughing, then, "WE'RE INSIDE THE BUILDING! TOSHIKO-SAN IS UNCONSIOUS!"

Immediately, both Sasuke and I ran into the fire, calling out for Suzuki-san and Toshiko-san. We quickly found them in the kitchen, and Sasuke lifted the coughing Suzuki-san. I quickly picked up Toshiko and we both bolted out of the burning building. I could feel the heat and vibrations through the ground and the building crumbled.

"She's bleeding! Sakura-chan, please," Suzuki begged, hanging onto Sasuke for what seemed like her dear life. "I'm sure they poisoned her with something!"

"Naruto put her down," Sakura ordered and I did as I was told. As she worked, I held onto Toshiko's hand, hoping to ground her if she woke.

After a few minutes of working, Sakura shook her head, and pulled away, a look of grieve on her face. "I can't neutralize. Whatever they used, I've never seen it before, and can't break it down to get rid of it."

We all remained silent, and suddenly a sob broke out. I looked up at Suzuki-san who was sobbing into Sasuke's neck.

"Hokage… Can't she do something about it," Sai offered gently.

"That's it!"

"Sai you're brilliant!"

"Naruto, pick her up. We have to move as quickly as possible."

"Right!"

And so our long journey home began.

* * *

END! Alright, we all know I love reviews so tell me what you think :D


	6. Discovery

Despite the lack of reviews, I've decided to post the rest of this story up, that way it's at least finished. After this, one more chapter and then it's complete. Hope ya enjoy.

* * *

Chapter SIX – Discovery

(Sasuke's POV)

After three days, we finally made it to Konoha. The guards had to follow me to the Hokage's office, but I didn't care. Toshiko-san's life is still endangered. Somehow, the woman managed to survive, but for how long? And how much damage has been done to her by now? After an argument with Tsunade, she finally agreed to work on her, and now at the moment, we all wait outside the hospital room, waiting for news.

Suzuki-san had finally stopped crying on the third day of our travels, but now she stares blankly into outer space. It's already been three hours since Tsunade-san went in there. Three hours of pure torture.

Suddenly, the doors opened and I looked up from my seat. Everyone crowded Tsunade as she walked out of the room, looking exhausted. "She's alive, and I've neutralized the poison." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and laughed saying their thanks, but I noticed the grave look on her face. Standing up, I walked over, and narrowed my eyes.

"What's the bad news," I asked, my voice barely working.

Tsunade looked over at me, gave a sigh, and walked over to a seat. "The bad news is that we don't know if she's going to wake up. It had to have taken one hell of a will power to be able to survive that poison for as long as she did. I'm sorry Sasuke, but we don't know if your sister is going to live. Right now, it's all up to her."

My eyes widened as her words registered in my brain. Sister? What sister? I'm the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. The last one… so what sister? "What sister? Toshiko-san isn't my sister…"

Tsunade looked up at me surprised, then shook her head. "She never told you? Her full name is Uchiha Toshiko, forgotten twin sister to Uchiha Itachi. She's a ninja of Konoha, rank, ANBU. Sorry Sasuke, but she's your older sister."

How could I not have seen it? It was all there. She even looks like him when I think about it. The black hair, the onyx eyes, their personalities are almost the same. Yet it never occurred to me… Why?

"Why? Why wasn't she there as I was growing up? Why didn't Itachi kill her too then," I asked, looking over my shoulder at the door to where Toshiko was sleeping.

"When she was a child, your father abandoned her, partly because she wasn't as skillful as your brother. She wasn't there for you when you grew up because that was the agreement between the third hokage and Itachi. In return for protecting you, she had to disappear as well. Toshiko agreed to it and left. As for why he didn't kill her, who knows? Maybe because of a connection that twin siblings have together, he couldn't bring himself to do it."

Sasuke just stared, processing all that formation. If she had been there, if one person from his family had still been alive, maybe he wouldn't have taken the path that he did. But none of that mattered. His sister! His sister was alive.

"Please, let me stay by her side. I'll take any punishment for my crimes, just let me stay by her side until she wakes up. Please," Sasuke said softly.

Tsunade nodded, standing up and walking away. "Just be ready."

"We'll leave you alone Sasuke," Sakura said quietly, patting his shoulder before walking away. Soon, the others followed suit and Sasuke walked into Toshiko's room.

Staring at her pale face, he reached over and gripped her hand, and started praying.


	7. Punishment and Life

Ah, final chapter. It was nice writing this. Had some family love and then some. Anyways enjoy. I'll ramble at the end lol

* * *

Chapter SEVEN – Punishment and Life

(Toshiko's POV)

Pain, so much pain. In a world of darkness, that's all I can feel. When will it end? Am I dead? Slowly, I open my eyes as I grunt in pain and a bright light blinds me.

"Toshiko-nee-chan?"

That voice. Where have I heard it before? It doesn't make any sense. Why can't I bring anything into focus?

As a shadow entered my sight, and blinked a few times, trying to bring that person into view. "Itachi…. Right?" I asked, it certainly looked like him. But that couldn't be true; Sasuke killed Itachi before the war, wasn't he?

"Toshiko-nee-chan, focus on me."

"I'm trying. I can't see you," I mumbled. I reached up and rubbed my eyes. Reopening them, I focused, and this time, my vision became clear. "Sasuke…"

"So you're not mute after all," he said softly, giving a smirk.

"No I'm not, I just took a vow of silence. Where am I?"

"Konoha's hospital. You've been unconscious for a total of two weeks. Welcome back."

Staying silent, I struggled to sit up, and Sasuke helped me. Then his words registered and I stared at him. "You called me nee-chan…"

"Hn. You are my sister after all."

"But, who told you? I know I didn't…"

"Yea, Tsunade told me when we brought you here. I've had time to adjust to the thought that I have an older sister."

Wow, what a way to break the news right? "I'm sorry… I wasn't a very good sister."

"Hn."

Yay for awkward silences, right? Yea whatever.

As we both sat there in silence, I looked out the window, watching life pass by. "Have you been by my side this entire time?"

"Yea. You were by mine, so it's only fair," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning," Tsunade exclaimed walking in, making me jump. I never did like how noisy she was. "Ah, I see you have awoken. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," I answered, looking over at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Since your awake, I can give Sasuke-kun his punishment," she replied, suddenly turning serious. "Uchiha Sasuke, your punishment for your crimes will be… House arrest six months, and a permanent escort for three months, IF, Uchiha Toshiko returns to this village and lives here with you."

Sasuke and I stared at her for a moment, then at each other. He could have his freedom, as long as I gave up mine? Well, I suppose for a life with my brother, it'd be all right.

"Fine," I said finally, looking back at the Hokage. "But I want to live at the Uchiha Estate. And I better not be on house arrest too otherwise I'll kill someone."

"Agreed. No one ever said you couldn't leave the estate, as well as no one was allowed to visit you, so you could have parties every day there for all I care," Tsunade replied, grinning. "Well I'll be on way, to tell the Elders what has transpired."

Nodding, I waited for her to leave, then looked at Sasuke. He was so silent. It was strange. "Sasuke-kun… Would you mind living with me?"

"All we have to do for my freedom, is for you to live here," he muttered, staring at me. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you sure you can live with me?"

I laughed, nodding. "I think I can."

* * *

It's been two weeks since I was let out of the hospital, and everything is going great. Sasuke-kun and I discovered that we could live with each other pretty well, surprisingly given our personalities. Naruto-kun always comes over, and I discovered Naruto and Sasuke have a **thing** between them. But I'll wait for Sasuke-kun to come out and tell me about it, but until then, it's a secret.

It would seem that some time during my hospitalization, Sai-kun and Sakura-chan got together and are planning a wedding. That'll be nice to see won't it?

Life is still moving on, going at it's own speed and all we can do is accompany it. This was my story of how I came to live with my younger brother.

_**END**_

* * *

I loved writing this story. Even though it wasn't as well written as I could've made it, I had fun. I had to write the story as fast as I could so I wouldn't forget anything so it's a little crappy but it was nice. I liked writing and I hope you had fun reading. Until next time!_**  
**_


End file.
